percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Abernathy
Victoria Abernathy is a young demigod(14 years of age) who is a child of Poseidon and a mortal, Cathie Abernathy. She is currently temporary head counsler of the Poseidon cabin in the absense of Percy Jackson. From her mother's side, she is also a legacy of Hecate and Minerva, Athena's Roman form. History Victoria was born on December 24, 1996, to Poseidon and Cathie Abernathy. Her mother was a Navy Officer in Canada, and her parents just happened to bump into each other while she was on duty. Soon after, Victoria was born. About a year after Poseidon left, Cathie met a man named Micah and married him, having a child named Attica. Not long afterwards, Cathie Abernathy drowned after a navy ship sank. Micah was very kind to Victoria, but a few months after Cathie's death, Micah was forced by his parents to marry a woman named Danika. Danika hated Victoria, but spoiled Attica. When Victoria was 6, her family moved from her old home of snowy Montreal, Quebec, Canada, to the scorching hot state of Texas. There, she met Leo Valdez, who soon became one of her closest friends. But after he was put into the foster system, Victoria never saw him again. She moved away yet again to San Francisco. When she was 10, she finally had enough of the abuse she suffered from Danika, so she ran away from home. She accidentaly bumped into Camp Jupiter while running away from home, sensing she was not wanted. This incident and Danika's abuse made her harsh, disciplined, and very serious, only showing her sweet, gentle, and kind side when she knew she could trust someone. She tried to find her way into another city, but she was constantly getting attacked by monsters. She eventually managed to escape into a forest, surviving on roots, berries, wild animals, and herbs. Her father took pity on her, so he sent a pegasus to find her and bring her to Camp Half-Blood, which she named Twilight because of its silvery-grey coat. Reaching Camp Half-Blood, she picked out a bow as her weapon, also asking for a silver rod. She used the silver rod to make a wind, ice, and water staff, which became her main weapon. It was the time Percy Jackson came to camp, who, unbeknownst to her, was her half-brother. At the time of The Lost Hero, Victoria was 14, still not claimed, leading the campers to call her "The Dark Demigod". She recognized Leo at first glance, though Leo did not recognize her until a minute later, which caused her to become more harsh. She also quickly befriended Piper and Jason, who she taught to resist charmspeaking. After Leo, Piper, and Jason came back from their quest, Victoria was claimed by her father as his daughter. This made her hold a slight grudge against him. The Rise of Gaea Will come soon! Appearance Victoria has wavy auburn hair with two blue streaks in it, which is described as 'having one strand for every shade of red imaginable, just stopping at the borders of pink, orange, and brown'. Her eyes change colour from green, turquoise, ocean blue, silver and gold. She is described as looking like a sterotypical Irish girl, but she also looks a bit Italian. She is quite thin and she also has quite a bit of muscle. When she first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she is described as looking like 'a china doll, thin and pale'. After she starts aging a bit, she starts looking more serious and intellegent, and is even considered by some to be incredibly beautiful. Her eyes change colour depending on her mood, which makes it easy to read what she's feeling. Personality Victoria has a very serious and calm personality, and is often described as 'the calm river to Percy's rough ocean'. She can also be a bit harsh and judgemental, but when you get to know her more and she knows she can trust someone, she opens up her sweet, gentle, and loyal personality. She has a lot of similarities with Annabeth, and because of this, they are good friends. Fatal Flaw Coming soon when I work on The Rise of Gaea more. Weapons *A staff she calls The Silent Destroyer, disguised as a silver ring with green and blue gems. *A bow and arrow disguised as a bracelet, comes into weapon form when clasp is undone. *Her sword she only uses 'when she really needs it', disguised as a gold ring. Trivia *She has two blue streaks in her hair. *Her eyes change colour often. When they're turquoise, she's in her normal mood. When they're green, she's feeling harsh/judgemental. When ocean blue, she is feeling calm or serious. When silver and gold(mismatched), she is glimpsing into the future. *She, like Annabeth, calls Percy Seaweed Brain. *Her favourite foods are sushi and pizza. Her favourite dessert, however, is apple pie. *She can speak Canadian French from the time she lived in Montreal. *Victoria is the Roman name for Nike, the Goddess of Victory. *Abernathy, her last name, means 'one who came from Abernathy (in Perthshire)'. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Legacy Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females